1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel container package, and more particularly, to a protective container package primarily adpated for shipping a rock drill bit assembly.
2. Prior Art
Conventional packaging of a rock drill bit assembly for subsequent shipping or storage has previously consisted of placing the rock drill bit assembly in a wooden or cardboard box containing wooden or plastic inserts to secure and protect the rock drill bit assembly from movement and potential damage during storage or transit. Materials such as wood and cardboard have the inherent characteristic of rapidly absorbing moisture which is deleterious to the ferrous drill bit assembly and bearing elements contained therein. Furthermore, the wood and cardboard shipping container consists of numerous components which makes packaging costly and complex, and this type of packaging material when combined with the weight of the rock drill bit assembly results in a relatively heavy shipping package which increases shipping costs and makes it more difficult to handle the encased rock drill bit assembly.
Oftentimes during transit or storage, the packaged rock drill bit assembly is subject to rain, abrasion, and dirt. Once the conventional cardboard or wooden container is punctured or broken, moisture and dirt enter the package enclosure and both these elements corrode and contaminate the rock drill bit assembly, thereby adversely affecting rock drill bit assembly reliability.
Additionally, cardboard and wooden containers are difficult to handle because of their bulky configuration. Absorption of moisture by the cardboard and the wood container further adds to the weight of the encased rock drill bit assembly. Because the interior of the cardboard or wooden box does not substantially conform to the rock drill bit assembly, there is a tendency for the rock drill bit assembly to move about within the confines of the encased package which, when combined with the bulky configuration and heavy weight, makes handling of the shipping package difficult and dangerous.
Accordingly, the industry has long recognized the need for a new strong, lightweight, weatherproof, easy to handle packaging container adapted for the shipping and the storing of a rock drill bit assembly. The inventor, as an answer to this need, has devised a rock drill bit assembly protective container shipping package with a cavity therein which conforms to the exterior shape of the rock drill assembly and securely restrains it. The protective container package comprises a new two piece container assembly which is relatively lightweight and which is constructed with thin walls where strength is not required so as to reduce package weight, and with substantially thicker wall sections where container strength is required.
After the rock drill bit assembly is enclosed within the two piece container assembly, a shrinkable plastic envelope is placed around the container assembly, and heat is applied to shrink the envelope conformally around the container thereby encapsulating it so as to provide a seal against moisture and dirt and also to protect the rock drill bit assembly from other deleterious environmental elements.
Additionally, a reinforcing strap is wrapped vertically around the encapsulated package to further add strength and also to aid in transporting or lifting the encapsulated rock drill assembly protective package by permitting a person's fingers to be inserted under the strapping to assist in lifting or handling said protective package.
Accordingly, the present invention reduces the weight of the protective shipping container, improves transportability, affords more complete protection of the rock drill bit assembly during shipment and storage, and eliminates reboxing.